


The Sky's The Limit

by Lothiriel84



Series: The Brilliance Of Ordinary Things [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She may be an old girl, but that doesn't mean she's ready for retirement yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky's The Limit

She may be an old girl, but that doesn’t mean she’s ready for retirement yet.

The men in her life still love her, each after their own fashion; and she loves them in turn, more than they can possibly imagine.

Martin Crieff with his unabashed passion for flying; Douglas Richardson with his skilled hands and lifelong experience. Then there is Arthur with his youthful enthusiasm, which is nothing short of a blessing for an old lady like she is.

And if she has to fight against treacherous geese and perpetual lack of money, it’s still worth every moment of it.


End file.
